Lucky
by BoredomBusters
Summary: Rose, Scorpius and Albus are best friends. It's 5th year. Scorpius become a prefect. Out of the blue? When he asks another girl to the dance when he is bound to Rose Weasley. Their friendship is disturbed. Will they ever go back to normal again? Between dresses, jealousy, love, friends, and dances everything flips over just because of Scorpius' mistake.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! this is BoredomBusters here this is our first fanfic so i hope you'll like it,and if you do don't worry we'll try our best to update if you are kind enough to hit the review button I would really appreciate hearing feedbacks :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES. ALL RIGHTS GO TO J.K. ROWLING. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND THE TITLE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

**Rose's POV** ~ Saturday_  
_

"Hey Rosie" Lily said finding her way to a seat across mine "Lily not now please " I said.

"I've been looking for you everywhere" Lily exclaimed "Lils not now please I'm busy" I said turning back to my Potions essay." But Rosie you're always in the library" Lily said pouting.

"Lily why are you here?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "um…..you know the bal that's um…."she said twirling her hair in her finger.

"Lils I love you but please just get to the topic" I said. "Remember the Ball that was announced by Professor McGonagall mention last week?" she asked "yah what about it?" I said packing my things "well since it's next week I was erm.. planning to ask you if…"she said "if I could help you prepare since I can't go to the Ball may as well help you" she asked pleadingly.

"of course you can" I say hugging her "why wouldn't I ask you?" I said Lily opened her mouth to answer but I cut her off.

"look Lils can we talk about this later I have to go meet AL and Scorp, Bye see yah" I said running to the great hall.

When she arrived at the great hall, luckily Al, and Scorpius were still eating dinner. I approached them. Albus Severus Potter, son of harry James Potter, the boy who lived. Became a Gryffindor. He looked very much like his father. Messy black hair, light green eyes and about 5'6.

On the other hand, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, is also the spitting image of his father, Draco Malfoy. He is more than a Gryffindor than you think he is. With his platinum blonde hair and silvery- grey eyes. He was 5'10. _He was very handsome. I actually had a crush on him since like 3rd year or so. He probably still doesn't know about it yet. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way as I do either. _

"Hey, Rosie. I thought you were in the library and thought dinner was optional." Scorpius said as I sat beside him. "Well, I was then Lily came and asked me if she could help me prepare for the ball then I came here to escape her and try to do my homework instead," I replied. Remembering how annoying Lily was since she was

going to lecture me on how to do my hair, pick my perfect dress, make up and things like that for hours. Then I got out my Potions essay to continue it.

"Hey!" Albus whined. "Sorry, she's going to kill me if I'm gonna pick a dress that doesnt level up to her expectations!" I reasoned out.

They all chuckled. "Hey speaking of the ball, did you ask someone already, Al?" Scorpius asked and turned to Albus.

"Well..." Albus started. "Well?" I asked. "I did. " Albus said then sighed.

"Who is it?" I asked excitedly. "Yeah, mate, Who?" Scorpius asked. I bet he is excited as I am.

" Jane Redwin," Albus said in a small voice.I cheered. Scorpius applauded. Some people were looking at us._ But we didnt care. I mean Albus just asked Jane to the ball! She's the awesome Gryffindor chaser but not the best since that was obviously Roxanne. She's smart, pretty, nice, kind, considerate and witty. She's perfect for Al._

"She said 'yes' right?" I asked still smiling. Al gave a swift nod. "We knew you would end up anyways, pal!" Scorpius exclaimed.

Al grinned. I continued my potions essay and got some mashed potatoes. I was still pretty early though. "Wait, I just forgot what day it today?" Scorpius asked startled.

"Wednesday, why?" I replied." Merlin's Pants! I'm supposed to do patrols with Aurora today!" Scorpius recalled then checked the time. "Right... And how could all responsible and top of the class Scorpius forget?" Al teased.

"He's not top of the class! I am!" I said.

"No, actually I am, Rosie," Scorpius said calmly and smiled.

"No, I am Scorpius," I shot back.

"I am!" Scorpius defended.

"No, I am!" I argued.

" I am!" "Scorpius agued back.

"You never were. I always was," I said confidently.

"No, you never were I always was," Scorpius said.

"You lie! You never were, I always was!" I exclaimed." I was! In like 1st-4th year, You were always 2nd place!" Scorpius said.

"N-" I said but was cut off by Al.

"Both of you were always top of the class! " Al said rather loudly. "but last year, both of you became 2nd place because of me," Al said and beamed.

I and Scorpius both stuck our tongues out to Al. Most of the people then began standing up. Just when i finished my Potions Essay.

"Hey, Scorp, me and Al will just be at the common room if you ever need us," I said getting up and packing my things. "Sure, Rosie, I'll have to rounds again, bla, bla, bla" Scorpius said in a very bored tone. Scorpius Gryffindor Prefect going rounds with Aurora Suckle Ravenclaw prefect.

"Bye," Al called out and waved. I waved as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Scorp, me and Al will just be at the common room if you ever need us," Rose said getting up and packing my things. "Sure, Rosie, I'll have to rounds again, bla, bla, bla" Scorpius said in a very bored tone. Scorpius Gryffindor Prefect going rounds with Aurora Suckle Hufflepuff prefect. "Bye," Al called out and waved. Rose waved as well.

**DISMCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING. :D**

**Scorpius' POV**

**~ _Monday_**

_Patrol again… But not to worry. I have a like huge crush on Aurora anyways. I love spending time with her. But patrol… I'd rather do homework instead. Her light brown hair perfectly matches with her dark green eyes. Oh, and look here she comes! _

"Hey, Scorp!" Aurora called. "Hey" I said nervously.

"C'mon we've got a lot of work to do let's start in the 4th floor, " She said brushing her light brown hair from her shoulder before heading up the stair case.

"Um...Aurora, can I ask you something?" I say blushing red, good thing it was dark so no one could see.

"Sure,what is it?" she asked.

"Aurora would you like to go to the ball with me," I asked. I felt like 10 tons were lifted from me._ I did it! I finally did it! I finally asked Aurora to the dance!_She blushed pink. There was akward silence for a while. _I wonder if she'll say "yes," but hopefully she will_.

"I would love too!" she replied enthusiastically._ MERLIN! She said yes! She actually said Yes! Bloody hell! Does she like me?_

I smiled. She did too. Then we continued to our rounds which was almost over.

"Um... Scorpius? Are we going as friends or like, you know," Aurora asked. " Well, that actually depends on you, Do you uh..." I said scratching the back of my head.

"Well, I have formed a crush on you the since the start of the year," Aurora said blushing. I put an arm around her. " Then, we're on the same track," I said and smiled down to her. She smiled back._ She likes me! She likes me!_

Suddenly footsteps were heard getting softer and softer every second.

"What was that? " asked Aurora. "I don't know, but I think it's probably gone by now," I said. "Okay, bye!" Aurora said and hugged me. I hugged her back. She then went to the Ravenclaw common room while I walked smiling happily to the Gryffindor Common Room, which wasn't very far.

_I have to wear something presentable for the ball. Hm... wonder what color she likes me to wear. Or even worse, match her dress! Merlin! my hair! she's gonna totally hate me for not dressing up well! well, I am a boy and don't have as much fashion sense as girl's do. Whoa, wait... I'm so stupid! I'll just have to get a girl's perspective! I'll just ask Rose then._

As I approached the Fat Lady portrait, she was admiring an ancient looking box. " Stupefy," I muttered._ Since when were passwords spells anyways? It swung open and I came in._

" So what happened?" Al asked in a bored tone sitting alone in a chair in front of the warm fire.

" I asked Aurora to go to the ball with me," I said looking at the floor. Then I looked up just in time to see Al's very shocked face.

" WHAT!" Al practically yelled. "WHY AMONG ALL THE BLOODY GIRLS IN HOGWARTS,HER?" he added. " Well, You already know that fancy her," I reasoned. Al slapped me hard across the face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I yelled. " You are very stupid for a second smartest person in the year," he added casually. _Second Smartest? I'm stupid? Oh… right, Rose is first. How nice for my best friend to actually say that. _

"Why what's wrong with that?" I asked.

" Bloody hell! Isn't it obvious Rose fancies you!" Al yelled then shook me back and forth. _She does? I felt like smirking. Rose Weasley fancies me? He isn't joking is he? Well she is beautiful. Wavy red hair and stunning ocean blue eyes. But it never came to my mind that she felt that way towards me. I'm just Scorpius. Rose. I would've expected her to like a complete golden boy. _

"Al, you are kidding me right?" I asked. "No I'm not. And that news of you asking Aurora to the dance better not spread or wait-" Al said and stopped, realizing something. "Did she say YES?" Al asked eyes wide.

I nodded. "That news better not spread because the whole Weasley-Potter clan is going to murder you," Al warned. I shivered at that thought. _The thought of even just James and Fred. Their pranks. It will now be prefectly planned and all of it aimed to me! Roxanne. Lily. Oh no! Lily! Hugo!Dominique! Molly! How am I going to live? _I decided to brush-off the thought at the moment.

"Hey, speaking of Rose, where is she anyways?" I asked looking around. Seeing nobody._ Well it was almost the dead of night. But she said she'd be here._

" She left an hour ago, she said she has something to do." Al said. Then Rose suddenly burst into the common room with eyes red and puffy, which means she's clearly been crying.

"Hi Rosie!" I greeted. _Great! Just Great! Scorpius Malfoy! Great way to great a crying girl whom you just learned that fancied you. _ She shot an icy cold glared at me and ran to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hey, speaking of Rose, where is she anyway?" I asked looking around. Al and I were the only ones in the Common Room. _

_"She left an hour ago; she said she had something to do." Albus replied. Suddenly, Rose burst into the room; her eyes were red and puffy. She's been crying. But why? _

_"Hi, Rosie!" I greeted. She shot an icy cold glare at me and ran to the girl's dormitories._

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE AWESOME J.K. ROWLING.**

_Rose's POV  ~ Monday_

_I can't believe it! Scorpius is going to the ball with Aurora Suckle. The same Aurora who purposely aimed a Pimple Jinx at me while I was walking to Transfiguration in Third Year for Merlin knows why. _

I crashed down on my bed. Tears continued to pour down.

"Rosie?" came Roxanne's voice from the bed beside me. Roxanne's my cousin. Daughter of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson, sister of Fred Weasley II. She had long, straight red hair, a darker shade than mine. A few traditional Weasley freckles, and light blue eyes. She's a sixth year, and also, one of my closest friends.

"Hi, Roxanne," I muttered, I had my face pressed on one of my pillows to hide my face.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" she asked, sitting up. Luckily, the rest of my dorm mates were asleep. I looked at her direction. "Scorp-ius a-asked –" I stuttered at the thought as more tears streamed down.

"You to the dance? Why are you crying then?" Roxanne asked rather joyfully. I stayed silent. "He did? What are you going wear? How did he do it?" Roxanne asked excitedly. "Roxanne..." I mumbled, trying to tell her the truth.

"He seriously needs to look good to match –" she continued. "Roxanne!" I said loudly. She stopped talking. "He didn't ask me to the ball." I told her, not meeting her eyes.

"He didn't? Oh, Rosie!" Roxanne said and went over to my bed pulling me into a comforting hug as I sobbed silently on her shoulder. _See, this is why I love my cousins. They immediately comfort me. And, they would also hex whoever mad me cry into oblivion. Oh, I hope that doesn't happen to Scorp, he still is one of my best friends. _

"Hey, it's okay," Roxanne assured me. She pulled away and I stopped crying. _Thatsurprisinglyworked**.**_ "Who did he ask?" she asked."Aurora Suckle," I said. "Don't worry about her, Rosie. You're definitely more beautiful than she is. Smarter, cleverer, nicer, more awesome and more fun-loving than she ever will be," Roxanne told me.

"Scorpius doesn't think so," I mumbled. "Yes, he will! He's in so much trouble for making you cry!" Roxanne declared confidently.

"Rosie?" another voice asked. It was our other cousin, Dominique. She had long, straight, silvery blonde hair, because of her part veela blood from Aunt Fleur. She also has electric blue eyes, so you can guess from the veela part that almost all the boys in Hogwarts are practically in love with her.

"Hey, Dom," I greeted her. "Dom, serious problem. Little Scorpy didn't ask Rosie here to the dance and now she's depressed –"

"I am _not_ depressed," I protested.

"In fact, he asked Miss I'm- better-than-you, Aurora Suckle. I still can't believe she's a Ravenclaw, you know." Roxanne continued, ignoring my protest. She walked over to Dominique's bed and sat down.

"The girl who hit Rose with a Pimple Jinx?" asked Dominique. Roxanna nodded. "Roxy, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Dom asked as she sat up, grinning mischievously.

"If you're thinking of murdering the prat, yes." Roxanne replied, smirking. _They're going to get back at him. They're going to get back at him. Probably with James and Fred. He's never going to survive that. Never._

"You're going over to James and Fred, aren't you?" I asked. "Of course!" Dom said pulling her hair into a neat pony tail.

"Can I come?" I asked, getting up.

"Sure, that is if you can handle five seventh year boys in a room," Roxanne said mockingly. "What do you think of me? Fragile? I have a brother, dad and lots of male cousins. Of _course _I can handle it." I said, and then chuckled. They laughed along with me.

We crept out of the dorm and headed up to the Boys' dorm where James and Fred were sleeping. When we entered, the room was in total chaos. Clothes, books, parchment and quills were scattered everywhere. Definitely very different when you're used to the Girl's Dormitories. It was easy to spot James and Fred, their beds beside each other. WWW products lay all around their beds.

Roxanne walked up to Fred's bed. "Hello, brother o' mine. We need excessive planning to do," she said. Fred just stirred. Dominique got a black pillow on the floor and threw it at James; it hit him spot on the face.

"FRED!" James yelled and threw a pack of Chocolate Frogs at him. "BLODDY HELL!" Fred exclaimed, he sat up immediately and glared at James.

"Why are you in here?" James asked, looking startled. "You both need to help us with something," Roxanne said, her arms crossed. "Is it something we can really do? Because the last time –" Fred asked.

"Oh, hey Rosie. Didn't see you there," James greeted me with a grin. Then he noticed my face. "You've...looked prettier. What's wrong?" he asked. "A certain Malfoy Rosie's had a crush on for ages, is going to the Ball with that Ravenclaw Aurora," Dom explained.

"Suckle? Why would he go with her?" asked Fred. "Sure, she's pretty, but she's a terrible snogger," said James. "Now is not the time for that!" I snapped.

"The revenge plot, everyone?" Roxanne asked with interest. "I was thinking along the lines of Devil's Snare..." James trailed off, while he placed his glasses on. "Do you want us to blow some Whiz Bangs in his face?" asked Fred, he was at the end of his bed fumbling with a couple of WWW fireworks. "No need to worry, Rox, we'll tell you what we've planned tomorrow at breakfast in the Great Hall."

"You too, Rosie. He's in for a big surprise," James assured me with an evil glint in his eye. "You never fail at pranks, James, but please, don't hurt him. He is still my friend," I reminded him.

"Rose, would friends hurt each other?" Fred asked me. "Well, they're not supposed to," I replied. "So, no promises then, Rosie," James said with a smirk. "As long as we get to do something worth pranking, I'm in," Roxanne added, grinning. Dom and I nodded our heads.

"So if that's settled," Dom piped up. "We'll be on our way back to the Girl's Dormitories. Good night, you two."

We followed her out of the Boys' Dorm and into the Girls'. Once we were there, I raced to my bed and crashed down.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure James and Freddie aren't going to go overboard," Roxanne told me. I nodded my head.

That night, I dreamt of nothing but ideas of pranks James, Fred, Roxy, Dominique and I – and hopefully everyone else – could do to Scorpius.

Hey, I never said I was a good kid.

* * *

**Thanks very much to _untold mayhem_ who made this chapter better than I and Summer could've done! Thanks a billion Dylan! :)) And again, Reviews are much appreciated. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm sure James and Freddie aren't going to go overboard," Roxanne told me. I nodded my head.

That night, I dreamt of nothing but ideas of pranks James, Fred, Roxy, Dominique and I – and hopefully everyone else – could do to Scorpius.

Hey, I never said I was a good kid.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

_Scorpius POV~ __Tuesday_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning I woke up around 6 am in the morning. I took a shower and I didn't even care what I looked like today_. I was really happy that Aurora said "yes" ,but still shocked about what Al told me last night._

_I don't think Rose fancies me I mean were friends but…_my thoughts drifted away as I entered the Great Hall. Laughter emerged from all the tables while the Weasley/Potter clan laughed and applauded as I sat between Fred and Al. "Hi guys" I said while Roxanne, Dom, and Lily gave me a glare that probably said "Get out of here before I get a chance to kill you"

_But why were they laughing?_ "What's wrong ?" I asked them and they just laughed louder. _Like that was possible._

"Huh?" I asked and felt something touch my arm, it… it was a long white beard!

"It's as long as Dumbledore's!" James said between his laughs, "Look at his head, " someone murmured.

"Huh? What's wrong with my hair?" I asked myself as I ran my fingers to my hair and ran out the Great Hall without even eating my breakfast. I walked to the bathroom but the people were slapping me for some reason. _What's going on?__._

I entered the bathroom I looked at the mirror to see my hair….MY BLOODY HAIR! It was gold and it wrote "Aurora Suckle is going to the ball with me cause I paid her to!" In red and my beard was red highlighted gold. _Who would have done this?_

I look ridiculous. I summoned my courage as I walked back to the Great Hall thinking of the Weasley/Potter clan obviously doing this, ignoring the fact that people were laughing, and talking about my hair and beard. But people were still slapping me. I worked my way back to the Great Hall people were still laughing and slapping me.

I sat down with the Weasley/Potter clan I ate my breakfast and drank my pumpkin juice. Then suddenly something pop up in my face it was a boil. The next thing I knew my face were filled with boils. _Not boils! NO!_

"Scorp..your boils are red and gold!" Al said trying to hide his laugh. _This has gone too far. They can't have done anything more! If they did, I'm dead!_ "WHO DID THIS?" I yelled to them.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fred said innocently. _But too innocent_. At this the others bust out in laughter. Lily, Hugo and Molly were clutching their stomachs already. Dominique, Roxanne, Louis, and Lucy were already laughing hysterically. James and Fred were laughing heartily. Rose was just giggling. At least Al, was not trying to laugh. _**I'm sure they all had something to do with this. Who would do this to me? Rose ? But why? Right… I made her cry. But doesn't seem her doing. Maybe Al! I don't think so. Lily? Maybe. **_

"C'mon Scorp, lets go to the hospital wing," Al said leading me out of the Great Hall. When someone yelled : "Oh and Malfoy, never mess with my family again ". It sounded like Fred, or James. _Either of them._

_What? I never did anything did !_ "Hey Malfoy! have fun with Suckle I'm sure she'll do great after you pay her a fortune! " James yelled. _Pay her what?__ I didn't pay her anything! _

"Hey Potter what did I do?" I asked. "Scorp, c'mon lets go you don't wanna do this," Al said but I stood where I was.

"Well what did I do?" I asked them more firmly. Gripping my wand tight. _What the Bloody Hell am I doing they out number me! _But I didn't move a muscle waiting for their answer. Al just watching us having a yelling contest.

"Well if it wasn't for you and your bloody brain, you couldn't notice that Rose fancies you dumb bloke! "Lily screamed. "All right everyone out! "Dom yelled. At this everyone in the Great Hall left, knowing leaving the Weasley/Potter clan and me alone.

"How would you know she fancies me? "I yelled back. "Well isn't it obvious? You're just a stupid ambitious git who can't see a thing" Roxanne yelled.

"Oh so now it's my fault I fancy Aurora" I yelled back. "Oh like you didn't fancy Rose too!" Hugo yelled. "Yah Right, who would ever like that bookworm!" I yelled. _The truth was I do fancy her I'm just to proud to admit it. _At this, Rose pointed her wand at me and roared: "Stupefy," The jinx just scratched my arm. I ran away. Al following.

"Al, who did this?" I asked Al."I don't know but it could be Fred or James" He said.

"What did I do?" I asked him. "Well you did make Rose cry because you asked Aurora out" he reasoned.

"But how would she know?" I asked thinking if I heard anything that night…Then I remembered the footsteps I heard last night when I asked Aurora to the ball could it have been Rose? "Well I think this is just the beginning" Al said calmly. _How in the world could he be this calm!_

"Here drink this dear" Madam Pomfrey said handing out a goblet filled with blue liquid "Are you sure that's not poison? "I asked looking at the smoke the potion conjured.

"Of course not" Madame Promfrey said and dashed out. "Al?" i asked looking worriedly at the goblet. "Go on drink it you're freaking me out with the gold and red boils, "Al said pushing the goblet into my mouth.

I groaned the potion started kicking in then all the boils and my beard were gone then suddenly, "Petrificus Totalus "James said and pointed his wand at Al.

"Sorry Al, "Fred said putting a blind fold on him then suddenly my stomach burst out it was growling like a hungry lion, and suddenly my eyelids felt like they weigh a thousand pounds then suddenly my mind was blank everything I saw was pitch black.

I can't move but I hear voices but I can't understand them. _Ugh! it seemed like minutes then suddenly someone or something poked me._

I groaned telling them I was still sleeping but it poked me again at this I tried to get up but I couldn't I couldn't even see when

"Scorp?"a familiar voice asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "Yup that's you alright, "said the voice.

"Hey, can you get me out of here,"I asked politely as I could.

"Me, help you? You were the one who broke my sisters heart you daft bimbo! "he said biiterly at that I recognized him it was Hugo Weasley.

"What did I do anyways?" I asked.

"You seriously don't know?" he asked.

"Of course not, how could I? I woke up went to the Great Hall and experienced torture from your cousins! "I yelled.

"Well you deserve it," he said.

"WHAT? WHY?" I asked in confusion.

"You're really are clueless," he said. _I was confused I wasn't clueless was I?_

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked him. "You have eyes of marbles,"he said calmly and took off the blind fold.

I was behind Hagrid's hut, only a few meters away from the forbidden forest.

"Well, you have a brain the size of a quaffle" I defended myself.

"Or I could put the blind fold back on and leave you here till Fred and James comes back" Hugo said turning back and taking a step.

"No don't! What did I really do? "I asked Hugo sighed and saw that I was serious. "For a Malfoy, you really do have eyes of marbles, "he confirmed

"Hugo! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"I yelled. "Ok, ok..on one condition," he said grinning.

"What's that I asked knowing from a Weasley this isn't gonna be so good," I said. "You cancel your date with Aurora and ask Rosie to the ball," he said at this I was blushing red. Thank God it was dark.

"I can see you blush you know" he said smirking. _Dammit!_

_I do like Rose I mean she's attractive yes, very. But I like Aurora too and I can't ask Rose out cause_

_1. she's Al's cousin, who also happens to be my best mate and_

_2. she'll never accept._

"C'mon she fancies you, you dumb bloke" he said. "She what?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious she saw you ask Aurora out and blasted out and cried in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, came up the common room told Roxanne and Dom about it then woke Fred and James up who used the worst things they could think of to do to you,"Hugo said simply.

"How did you know all that?" I asked.

"I was with her when you asked Suckle out then ran after her saw the whole thing,"he said lazily.

I was speechless at this.

"So you agree or what?" He asked impatiently. "Well, I could, but what about Aurora?" I whined._ I can't believe I whined!_

"Dump her," Hugo said and smiled. "But..." I started.

"Don't confess your problems to me, Malfoy." Hugo said disgusted._ I wasn't even close to conffessing. So it's either I dump Aurora and ask Rose to the dance instead or stay here. Blind folded, and tied up. Then Fred and James will come at me. You know what, I'll just Ask Rose to the dance and just dump Aurora. She could perfectly handle that. Right? Okay, asking Rose to the dance tomorrow. _

"Okay, Deal," I said and sighed. He grinned triumphantly. "Don't tell her yet. It's going to be a surprise," I whispered. He nodded.

"But I'm still not liking the fact that a Malfoy likes my sister and the fact that she likes him back," he said eyeing me with a death glare. I gulped.

"But, a deal is a deal," he said and untied my binds. "Thanks Hugo," I said. "You'll not regret your choice Scorpius Malfoy!" he called out. I smiled.

I headed toward the castle. _Maybe I can still eat my dinner and ask Rose to the ball and tell Aurora that I can't be with her anymore…Most importantly I want my platinum blonde hair back._

* * *

Sorry for the delay! You might not be getting so much updates from now on because we have school now. We apologize in advance. Once again, reviews are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh so now it's my fault I fancy Aurora" I yelled back. "Oh like you didn't fancy Rose too!" Hugo yelled. "Yah Right, who would ever like that bookworm!" Scorpius yelled. At this, Rose pointed her wand at me and roared: "Stupefy," The jinx just scratched my arm. Scorpius ran away. Al following.

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING.**

_ROSE'S POV: Sunday- Monday_

_He called me a bookworm! I just can't believe it! I just can't! After so many years of being friends and having a huge crush on him since last year. BOOKWORM! ROSE THE BOOKWORM. Never! He definitely deserved the Stunning spell I sent him. I could've sent Sectumsepra instead if I hadn't controlled myself earlier. _I silently thanked Uncle harry for teaching I and Albus on secret the spell. I was probably boiling with anger outside because:

"Rose?" Lily called. Her voice was comforting. I looked at her.

"You okay?" Roxanne asked.

" Oh… Golden," I lightly replied. _It came out calmer than expected since I just came from cursing Scorpius._

" Hey, Rosie, We'll just go finish the guy off, k?" James asked on his feet. Wand at the ready.

"You're not gonna kill him are you?" I asked mockingly.

"You want us to?" Fred asked grinning.

" I'd be crazy if I would. But no, I don't. He is after all still my friend," I replied.

" That's our Rose!" Molly exclaimed and ruffled my hair. I smiled at her.

" So we will still go and jinx him the best we could and to not keep your brother waiting," James said. My head snapped up. _Always turn to my brother for all your dirty work, don't you?_

"WHAT DID YOU MAKE MY DEAR BROTHER DO THIS TIME?" I cried out.

" Well… We told him to hold off Scorpius before we could go to him for a while because we knew that this moment would come," Fred explained impatiently.

" So can we go?" James asked.

" You guys are absolute geniuses!" Dominique exclaimed. " Role models!" Lucy said. " Brilliant Brother and ofcourse, my beloved cousin," Roxanne said beaming.

"Thank you, Awesome cousins of ours. But we are now waiting just for the release of Rose here," Fred said then eyed me.

I sighed. _Knowing that I really would want to get revenge on him. But just a bit though. Not James and Fred style, revenge._ " Gladly," I said and beamed.

"Brilliant," James said and began going out of the Great Hall. Fred, beside him.

"NOT SO MUCH!" I yelled at them hoping they could still hear.

" We didn't promise did we?" Fred yelled back.

"Oh, no! They're gonna murder him. For sure!" I said and placed a hand to my face. The others just grinned.

"C'mon, let's head back to the Common Room. Get some homework done. Dress shopping is coming people!" Dominique ordered and stood up. We followed her out of the Great Hall and went into the Common Room.

It was oddly deserted for this time. After 3 hours, I finished doing all of my homework. My other cousins left me.

" Rose?" a voice asked behind me. _I knew this voice. It was Jane's. Albus' date._ I turned around to face her.

"Where's Al?" Jane asked shyly. _Good question… Where is he? Scorpius isn't back yet and wherever he is Al is. Usually. _

"You know Jane, I don't really know either," I admitted. Just then, the Common Room door burst open to reveal Albus Severus Potter. Hot on heels and looked like he was petrified.

_What the bloody hell happened?_ Seeing I and Jane, the only people left in the Common room. He darted toward us.

"JAMES! MY OWN BLOODY BROTHER! PETRIFIED ME!" he said out of breath. I let out a disbelief laugh. Jane just smiled secretly.

"It's not funny, Rose!" Al warned and sat at the couch. _Yeah it is!_ The place wear he could calm down the fastest. I stopped laughing.

" Well, he can't seriously do that to you. I mean he could. But he's your brother!" I said.

" Well he did! Madam Pomfrey fixed me up! Mandrakes! Their awful!" Al reasoned up.

" Okay, Al." I said. "Um… Jane, could you leave us for the night?" Al asked politely. " Sure Al, I was just gonna make sure you were okay, from the Great Hall incident anyways," Jane replied and walked to the girl's dormitories. Once she completely disappeared out of sight,

"You're lucky to have her, you know," I said.

" Yeah, I do,.. Rose, I don't know what happened to Scorpius ," Al said.

"Well, as long as James and Fred didn't have permanent and unforgivable damage on him then I'd say he's fine," I said.

" So you don't care for him any more?" Al curiously asked. _Ofcourse, I do! He's my one of my best friends! Even though he hurts me. Emotionally. _

"Ofcourse, I do Al," I said. " Oh, I thought, you didn't after all he did to you," he said.

" Did you honestly think I would give up on him that easily, Albus?" I asked.

" Knowing you? No," Al replied and smiled. I smiled back.

Then the Common Room door swung open and Scorpius stepped out of it. Looking tired and hopeful. _Hopeful? Is he crazy? How in the world can he be hopeful in the middle of a Weasley/Potter clan VS Scorpius Malfoy war? He also looked surprisingly untouched. I thought he would probably be dripping owl droppings or something like that._

" Scorp! You survived!" Al exclaimed. Scorpius smiled at him.

"I thought you'd be vomiting forgein slugs and insects or- or- acting like you've just been through a intense brainwash or entirely covered in hippogriff bogeys," Al piped up sounding very amused. I couldn't blame him. I was shocked myself.

"Me too, Al-" Scorpius started but was cut off by:

"HUGO! YOU DID WHAT!" Unmistakably, James yelled from somewhere near Hagrid's Hut probably.

"Hugo, held you off?" Al asked. Scorpius nodded.

" Yeah…" Scorpius replied. "Guys, I'm getting really drowsy now so I'll just go now," I said and got my bag and headed up.

When I reached upstairs, I dragged myself to bed, not bothering to change. I instantly fell asleep.

* * *

" ROSE WEASLEY! WAKE UP!" Roxanne's voice rang through my ears. I directly sat up.

"What's with the shouting today? Dress crisis?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

" Explain this," Dominique said gesturing at the petals of RED ROSES SCATTERED ON MY BED. _Dominique was absolutely a neat freak so that probably freaked her out. _

"I don't know myself. I just woke up," I admitted. They shot me a quizzical look. I looked at the petals on my bed and saw a red envelope at the edge of my four poster with Scorpius' neat handwriting : _Rose Weasley_

I sighed, got it and slowly opened it. It had the smell of roses. In the envelope was a peice of parchment and written on it was: _SURPRISE!_

_This guy is absolutely delirious! Who fills up their bed with red rose petals and leaves them a letter telling them SURPRISE? I mean seriously? Who in this world would even consider doing that? Obviously this certain Malfoy would. _

"This guy is out of his mind," I said and tossed the letter to Roxanne and Dominique. Who both wore shocked expressions from the SURPRISE note of Scoprius.

"I have to agree, Rose." Dominique said. I got out of bed and checked the calendar. _Oh! March 20! Albus promised to serve me breakfast in the Common Room! _

"I'm having breakfast in the Common Room," I sang. Not bothering to dress up because it's just breakfast in the common room. When I opened the door, Scorpius was leaning on the wall beside it.

"You got my note?" he asked. "Quite," I replied_. I mean How can I miss it when you filled my bed with petals?_

"Rose, I'm sorry for calling you a bookworm and asking Aurora to the dance," Scorpius said sounding sincere. "It's okay," I said going down the steps but when he grabbed my arm.

"Rose Weasley,- " he started. " Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," I replied. He smiled heart wamingly. I began to melt. _His smile always made me. It was just so perfect and true. It was what made him Scorpius. Shut up Rose! _

"Will you go to the dance with me?" he asked. _I can't believe it! After everything? He asked me? What about Aurora? What about her? If she would know about this she would probably haunt me. He actually did. I can believe I'm blacking out! WAIT! I can't give in this easily... so... I could just say Yes then...then- take it back tomorrow. But that will hurt him... alot. He's just probaby blackmailed by Hugo. No wonder James shouted at him... So he didn't have feeling for me. Or does he? That bloddy bimbo! So he's just asking me to the dance because Hugo blackmailed him. What a stupid arse! But- BUT- I could always hurt him for revenge... Then I made my decision..._ I grabbed my wand from my pocket.

"Shut that bloody mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you by doing it muggle style!" I warned him. '_I won't let him break me anymore' i thought._ "But Rose, I-" I cut him off. "Here's the thing Malfoy-" I pointed out as I placed my hands on my hips. "-stay away from me because the next time I see you I swear I will hex you to oblivion before you can say Quidditch!"I continued.

I was really getting frustrated with this bloody excuse for a wizard. "But for now how if you talk to me good luck scampering the school," I said coldy and march off back inside the girls dormitory. I_ can't believe, I have to clean this mess up._

I though staring blankly at my bed which was still covered with rose petals. "Oh well," I said sighing and started cleaning up.  
_I have a feeling this is just the begining of my horrible__ day._

* * *

Again, updates are going to be slow this time. because of school. But I will still try my best. Reviews once again are much appreciated. Thanks for all the support guys! :D

Sorry for alot of changing. I'm very messed up. Sorry about that.

-Autumn


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So sorry for the really really Super long Update. I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter but anyways. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. **

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Scorpius asked. "Shut that bloody mouth of yours or I'll shut it for you by doing it muggle style!" Rose warned him. "But Rose, I-" Rose cut him off. "Here's the thing Malfoy-""-stay away from me because the next time I see you I swear I will hex you to oblivion before you can say Quidditch!" Rose continued. "But for now if you talk to me good luck scampering the school," Rose said coldy and march off back inside the girls dormitory.

**Scorpius' PoV, Wednesday**

She shut the door at me.

_But- But- I don't understand. She must've thought that I was blackmailed to do it by Hugo. Clever Girl, Rose. But sadly that was just part of the story. I stayed up for hours last night thinking of how to ask her. Then I thought of that crazy idea to fill her bed with rose petals. I had to let Albus help me to get into the girl's dormitories without waking them up for Merlin's sake! _

_Think Scorpius! Think!_

_Well, just don't stand there facing the door glumly!_ So I moved out of my spot and into the Great Hall to find Al and spill the incident to him. _I can't keep this thing forever. So might as well ask an outsider's perspective._ I found him in Gryffindor table seated among the Weasley/Potter clan as usual. So I went to sit beside him. They didn't seem to notice me at all.

"Al, can you help me?" I started.

" Yeah, sure mate!" he replied willing then turned to my direction and as he suddenly remembered my current situation, he frowned. "It didn't go well did it?" he said in a low voice.

"I went horrible," I replied and sighed. "How horrible?' he asked. Just then James and Fred were going to ask Al his opinion about one of their genius schemes and saw me.

_This could not be good._

" Incancerus!" Fred roared. Immediately rope began tying my body up. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Fred! James! Remove the binds! He needs to tell us what happened this morning or is there even something that happened?" Hugo scolded and glared my way. I shot him a look at said SOMETHING DID, TERRIBLE. "What do you mean, Hugo?" James asked lazily pointing his wand at me.

" Remove his binds and let him speak," Hugo said slowly but forcefully. "Like I'll ever do that," Fred snorted. "Fred! Listen to Hugo! Do what he bloody says, for a change!" Roxanne said frustrated. "Fine," Fred muttered and flicked his wand. The bonds became loose and were gone in a flash. I stood up slowly.

" Well?" Hugo asked in a child-like tone. " It wasn't very good," I admitted scratching the back of my head. _Who am I kidding? I went wrong. Unexpectedly wrong. But maybe I did deserve it. But I'm Scorpius bloody Malfoy no one could ever resist me... Maybe a certain red headed Rose Weasley can._

"Meaning?" Hugo asked. " She declined and slammed the door to my face," I said. Most of them smirked. Hugo and Al looked worried. Then Al decided to speak up." Did something trigger her 'NO' or it simply fell into her mind?" _I honestly don't know,_ I shrugged. Fred and James' wand still pointing they took a step closer. I pulled out my wand. "Malfoy! what the Bloody Hell did you do?" James roared. I gripped my wand tighter ready to attack. "I didn't do anything."

I muttered a silent spell and ran. _I should really hide from these people for now,_ so I ran to the room of requirements on the 7th floor. With James and Fred at least 30 steps away from me, I bolted even faster.

I instantly thought of a place to hide and the massive door of the room of requirement appeared to my left and I turned back to James and Fred and casted the memory loss charm, just the part where they were chasing into the room of requirement. Then I quickly went inside the door and exhaled deeply.

When I opened my eyes and immediately realized I was in a small broom cupboard. _Okay, not bad. So let me get this straight. I ask her to the ball and she says no. What else am I supposed to do? Give up? Or- or what? Ask her again? Maybe so… I have no idea what I'm going to do next. _

Just then the door opened revealing a very annoyed Al. _How can he manage to find me? I mean- could the room of requirement do that? Dad surely missed out on some things this room can do. _ "Hi!" I greeted.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked pulling me out of the room of requirement. "I honestly have no idea. Can we ask one of your cousins that's on our side," I asked. "Hu-" he started. "A girl," I replied and eyed him.

"Oh… That shouldn't be a problem." Al confidently said. We started walking to our first class on Monday, Charms. "Who are you planning?" I asked sounding almost as confident as Al. "Hm…" he acted as if he was thinking deeply. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Lily," he said brightly.

_NO. She's the person among the Weasley/Potter clan who has a hates me the most. Probably because of my family hating on Ron, Harry and Hermoine and all that. She's quite a cunning witch, really. But that's covered with the Gryffindor traits so she can't pass to be a Slytherin. I had to force myself to be civil with her just because she was Al's sister. How can he think she could help me?_ "Al, that's not gonna work," I said as calmly as I could.

"Yes it will, Scorpius! I know you and her don't go along very well but if you're in need of a love doctor its her. And plus, it's Rose we're talking about here." Al reasoned out."

"Fine, okay she can help," I gave in. Al grined widely. _I still think that filling her bed with petals was a contributing factor to her NO, but oh- we'll see._ Then we sat down for charms class. Just then Rose came in beaming, looking as beautiful as always. _But I could see through her smiles, took a lot of practice for being her best friend together with Al for 4 years. She was annoyed. She didn't feel any amount of guilt at all? That's certainly something new coming from Rose Weasley_. _Maybe she does hate me._ _That's sad._

* * *

After class, Al dragged me to Lily in the library. We stood behind her chair. "Lils, we need some help," Al said. "What?" she replied lazily not turning back. "Scorpius needs help on how to let Rose go with him to the ball," as soon as those words escaped Al's mouth. Lily stiffened and turned around eyeing daggers at me. " Why me, Al?" she asked annoyed. _I told you she doesnt like me! Brilliant idea Al! Just how in the name of Harry Potter is this gonna work?_

Al groaned. "Just help us!" he whined. "Okay, for Rose's sake!" Lily answered and closed her book. I sat down next to Al. _So it does work. _

"Okay, so Scorpius first of all, why did you fill her bed with petals?" she asked put of curiosity. "I honestly don't know Lily," I answered back sincerly. "Okay, don't worry. I don't think it was contributing factor." Lily continued. "Thank Merlin!" I exhasperatelly said. "Go on Lils," Al said lazily twirling a quill in his hands. Lily nodded.

"You should definetly ask her again because she still fancies you and she just said no because of her broken heart. But how will you ask her that's the real question," she trailed off. _Good question... _" Yeah, How?" Al asked turning into me. " um... on the day of the dance, maybe." I suggested. Lily clapped in delight. "Brilliant idea! But maybe she'll not buy a dress,-" Lily started and looked down. She looked back up again. "-no she will! I'll force her to! Okay there, Al done," Lily rambled and turned to Al. We both smiled.

Just then: "Lily! Lorcan just asked me to the ball and I said Yes!" unmistakably Rose's voice rang through the library. Lily, Al and I looked at each other, crushed. Rose approached us then suddenly noticed me. _What did I just hear?_

* * *

**I know, It's not very good. Reviews are still much appreciated though. **

**~Autumn**


	7. Chapter 7

Just then: "Lily! Lorcan just asked me to the ball and I said Yes!" unmistakably Rose's voice rang through the library. Lily, Al and Scorpius looked at each other, crushed. Rose approached us then suddenly noticed Scorpius.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

* * *

_Rose's PoV- Wednesday_

(flash back)

He definitely deserved the slamming.

I was cleaning up my bed. Clearing scrap papers and picking up candy wrappers off the floor. Mentally cursing and imagining Death Eaters attacking Malfoy, grinning mischievously every time a spell hits him. Like now.

I looked at the wall clock hanging on wall. "BLOODY HELL!". I got dressed and went out of my dorm in less than 5 minutes. _Good he's not here._ I went out of the common room and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was currently going down the stairs. _Hey! Where was my breakfast! So unfair. Bloody git just had to show up! Stupid-Idiot-Prick-Douche_- Suddenly pain shot through my shoulder.

"OH, I'm so sorry, Rose! I didn't mean to-" Lorcan Scamander, quickly said. He's one of the very first friends I've made, aside from my family. He's one of the most awesome people ever! Him and his brother Lysander they're just great. They both have fun filled personalities even though occasionally they seem to always be in they're own world. He and his brother were in Ravenclaw just like their brilliant mom, Luna Lovegood. "It's fine, Lorcan, Hey how are you!" I said, smiling.

"I'm good! O.W.L's year definitely challenging, but I'm good. You?" Lorcan replied.

"Never better,"

"So do you have a date to the ball yet?" Lorcan asked. "Um… No," I admitted. "Oh, that's great! Do you want to come with me?" he nervously asked. _Well… I was kinda hoping I'd just hangout with some my cousins who don't have dates. But… Hey! I could totally rub this off in Malfoy's face! Lorcan's one of the most attractive guys in Hogwarts. So…_

"I would love to!" I replied and beamed at him. He looked relieved and beamed back.

"Oh! That's great! I'll see you Saturday outside the Great Hall!" Lorcan exclaimed. "Yeah, Okay! Um… I really have to go to breakfast now so…" I said.

"Yeah! Sure! Um… Bye!" he said and started going away. "Bye! Good to see you!" I called out and slipped into the Great Hall. _So I have a date with Lorcan._

_Okay. When's do we visit Hogsmede to buy our dress again? When… I think it's tomorrow. Yeah, Wait! Bloddy hell! Tomorrow already? Wait, I seriously need to come up with a plan and decide if I still like that git. But Rose, wasn't he one of your best friends? Yeah, good point. Just think what made you like him so much and decide if you will continue or not. _As I thought, I silently ate some toast with blueberry jam paired with apple juice, my favorite. I looked around and mysteriously, none of my cousins were here. It's just 7:40. _Where are they?_

Dominique coming out from nowhere suddenly sat across me. "Where'd you come from?" I asked as a bit another piece of my toast. "Oh, from- from-" she stuttered nervously. _She probably came from snogging a guy. Poor guy, intoxicated by her vela blood._ "It's fine," I cut her off, deciding it was probably best not to ask. "Thank you, so you blew Malfoy off?" Dom asked as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I did." I replied and sighed. "But I thought you were best mates and you fancied him," Dom said. "Well yeah-" I started. She gave me a questioning look. "We're still probably best mates, but the fancying part, I honesty don't know anymore," I finished off and took a sip from my juice.

"Hm… You probably still do, it's just that you're denying it at the moment because of recent events. You're also probably confused because what happened not-so long ago. So whatcha think?" she rambled. "Wow, how did you get so good at these stuff?" I asked in a mocking tone. _But it's true she is good at these things. I never knew, I usually go to Roxanne. But Oh, Well._

She gave out a light chuckle. "Since then, Rose. But seriously, talk," Dom pressed. "Well, yeah I think I'm probably all that you said. But Lorcan asked me to the ball and-"

"Wait- LORCAN ASKED YOU TO THE BALL?" Dom yelled. Several heads turned around. "DOM!"

"Sorry, sorry. But when did that happen?" Dom asked. "Not-so long ago either," I replied and stood up having finished my breakfast. "Okay, so what are you gonna do about it now?" Dom asked and followed me out to the Great hall. "I honestly have no idea," I admitted. "What do you suggest?" I added.

"Hm… Who do you feel comfortable pouring your feelings out to?" Dom asked as we turned to a sharp right. "Lily, Roxanne and you." I replied. "So tell you what since both of us need to get to class in 5 minutes, sort out your feelings with Lily today whenever you're free because dress shopping is tomorrow," Dom quickly said. _Good Idea. _"Yeah, okay."

_Free period! Yes! Where would Lily be? Lily…_ My thoughts drifted as I was roaming around near the green houses.

_So I have a date will Lorcan in 3 bloody days! Will Scorpius be jealous?...wait why am I thinking about this any way, he doesn't like me... _"Arghhh!"I fell forward. Before I could hit the ground, someone caught me. "Wow Rosie watch out" a very familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw a beaming James Potter. I smiled as I got back to my feet "Thanks James" I said. "Hey do you know where Lily is?" I asked.

"No" he answered and looked down. "Oh" I said with a sigh. "But this thing does," he said brightly holding out the 'Marauders Map'. I smiled thankfully to him before quickly grabbing it out of his grasp and opened it. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Lines started to appear and it took me awhile to locate Lily. It surprised me that she's in the library. _But oh well…_

"Did you find her yet?" James asked taking a peek on the map. "Oh yeah, Thanks," I said and folded the map back. "Mischief managed"

"Don't do that yet! I still have to look for Alice!" James exclaimed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't know, Have fun though," I said as I handed him back the map. _He's probably going to go snog Alice Longbottom again._ "Oh, I will, Bye Rosie!" James said. "Bye!"

So I headed to the library. _Lily, Lily. What to tell her? Right, let her help me… I have no idea how I feel right now. Maybe I still do like him. Maybe I don't because of the pain that he has caused. GGAAAHHHH! I don't bloody know what to do now. _

I finally reached the library and decided to tell her excitedly about the date with Lorcan.

"Lily! Lorcan just asked me to the ball and I said Yes!"

I immediately spotted my horrible mistake saying that out loud. Bloody Malfoy was there. Not to mention Al too. Me and Malfoy were having an intense eye contact. And I cant seem to move. Al was the first one to recover. "Um… Scorp, why don't we leave these two girls to chat for awhile,"

"Yeah, good idea," Scorpius replied as he stood up. Al followed and they both silently went out of the library.

I gave out a heavy sigh. "Rose, what did I just hear?" Lily pressed. "Uh—Lorcan asked me to the ball today and I talked to Dom about it and she told me to talk to you about it too, so…" I rambled.

"Well, I can't be at two sides at once, can I?" Lily asked. "What do you mean?" I asked and narrowed my eyebrows. "Well Rose, Do you or do you not still like Ma- Sco-Mal- Scorp-oh forget it! You know who I'm talking about!"

"That is actually the reason why I came to you," I admitted.

"Well, You probably still do and you're just not admitting it to yourself," Lily said lazily as she continued to do her Potions homework. "That sucks… But, Hey! I got a date with Lorcan!" I said playfully. "Yeah… Good for you," Lily replied.

"So I still do?" I asked. "Okay, I'll try to determine. Why do you like him so much again?" Lily asked facing me, giving me her full attention. "He's smart, super handsome, fun personality. He's one of my best friends. Somewhere in those lines," I answered. "I will never understand why people say he has a fun personality. All I see is that he is 90% prick," Lily commented. I giggled.

"Well, it is true," Lily added. "So according to your answers maybe you still do like him," She finished. "I have no idea if I still do or not. But Lily, you'll help me pick my dress right?" I asked. "Absolutely,"

When I stood up to leave and head to Transfiguration, a toy monkey bumped into the side of my foot. I immediately recognized it from a limited edition WWW product. It was an Eavesdropping Boon.

I quickly looked up. Expecting to see Fred, James, Roxanne or all 3 of them, but instead saw a stash of blonde and unruly black hair duck behind the nearest book shelf. _Those idiots!_

* * *

**_ Reviews are much appreciated. Sorry for the very very very late update. _**

**_~ Autumn_**


End file.
